life at Shikon University
by animefreak4life500
Summary: rated m for language and some yaoi in later chapters. What happens when a new hanyo starts at Shikon University. how will everyone act. how will inuyasha act to the new student.
1. the new student

**I dont not own any of the characters of inuyahsa but my own _shuurajou._**

**all other credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in Japan and the halls of Shikon University were abuzz with the rumors of a new hanyo starting a week after school started. As the day came to life the talk of a strange student walking the halls of Shikon, The students were saying that he was wearing a bandana on the top of his head and long black hair that stopped right at the top of his hips and a bag that had dragon breathing fire on it and a kimono that a dragon on it. One student was taking much interest in these rumors.

"InuYasha did you see him, the new student?" asked Miroku.

"Yea I did he is just a normal student." InuYasha replied.

"He's not a human he is a hanyo." Miroku told InuYasha. Before InuYasha could speak Miss Kagome Higurashi walked in the room with the new hanyo behind her.

"Everybody this is your new classmate Shuurajou he's a hanyo like InuYasha and a few others that are in the school."Miss Higurashi said.

"How the fuck is he a hanyo all I see is a bandana on his head, long black hair and a dragon kimono and bag so how the fuck is he a hanyo like me and the others?!" InuYasha yelled.

"InuYasha stay after class" Miss Higurashi told him

"Why what did I do?" asked InuYasha

"Because of your language." Miss Higurashi told him.

"Shuurajou can you take off your bandana so the class can see that you are in fact a hanyo?" Miss Higurashi asked. Shuurajou did as he was told and when he took it off the entire class gasped when they saw he had horns and then he told them he was a half-dragon demon and his father was Ryukotsusei.

"Shuurajou you can sit behind InuYasha and I want to talk to you after class to." Miss Higurashi told him.

"InuYasha your language was way out of line today I want you to write I will not swear in class five hundred times up on the bored." Scolded Miss Higurashi. As InuYasha was walking up to the bored he was mumbling something under his breath and Miss Higurashi heard him and yelled at him to sit and when she said the command he felt the necklace around him pull him face down to the floor and after a few minutes he got up and went to the bored and did his work he was told to do. InuYasha was happy he got of his math class but he was not happy of what he had to do.

"Shuurajou I just wanted to talk to you about your class for the year and since you are new I am your teacher that you will report to since you a hanyo" miss Higurashi told him "I also want to know when your time of the month is so I can let all your other teachers know that you will not be in class since some of your class are after sundown."

"I am human when the moon is at its fullest." Shuurajou told her. When InuYasha herd that he turned around and told him that he will bring him his work for the day and InuYasha also apologized to him for cussing at him and not believing that he was a hanyo.

"InuYasha that is enough writing today I want you to take Shuurajou to the guys dorm and talk to the DA about letting him stay with you so you can help him with finding his was around the school." Miss Higurashi told him. As they left the kirara wing of the collage they made their way to the main building where the security guard Shippo was waiting with Shuurajou stuff after they grabbed his stuff then they made their way to the guy's dorm.

"What about my other classes?"Asked Inuyasha

"Don't worry, I will take care of that now you take shuurajou to the office where his stuff is and then head to the dorms." Miss Higurashi told him

"InuYasha you heard when I lose my powers but when do you lose your power?" Shuurajou asked InuYasha.

"I lose my powers when there is no moon." InuYasha told him "here we are the best restaunt on the enire campus"

"Are you hungry?" InuYasha asked Shuurajou.

"Hell yes." Replied Shuurajou.

" What should I do with my stuff?" asked shuurajou

"Just leave it outside no one will take it because they will be hunted down by me" Replied Inuyasha

"Thanks you seem like a good friend to have." Said Shuurajou.

"So you are condensing us friends?" asked InuYasha

"YES" Replied Shuurajou.

"Ok we're friends." Replied InuYasha. When they entered the restaurant they found a seat near the window and order their food and the Inuyasha went on talking about the school and the DA.

"I should tell you about the DA he is my brother." InuYasha told Shuurajou.

"You are so lucky I wish I had a brother like you I've been living with my father ever since I was five because my mother died of a sickness and the priestess we called was to late only thing I have is a flower kimono that my father gave her when that got married ." Replied Shuurajou.

"No you are the lucky one my brother comes after me whenever I am human." InuYasha told him

"Ah, I feel your pain." was all InuYasha could say to Shuurajou

"What is your brother's name?" Shuurajou asked InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru." InuYasha told him

"I fell so badly for you InuYasha" Shuurajou told InuYasha.

"I have a question," Shuurajou said

"Yea what is it" replied InuYasha.

"Why is the building we just left called kirara?" asked Shuurajou with a mouth full of Miso soup.

"You are going to have to ask Sango that on." InuYasha told him

"Who is that?" asked Shuurajou

She is one of the student teachers; you will have her later on this year as your fighting teacher." InuYasha told him.

"Ah can't wait to see her." Shuurajou said. After InuYasha paid for the food and they got Shuurajou's stuff they made their way to the other end of the campus to the dorms.

"Shuurajou what is in that cage?" Asked InuYasha

"My demon cat, her name is okibi." Shuurajou told him.

* * *

"Ah here we are the guy's dorm" InuYasha said to Shuurajou. When they got to the door InuYasha took out his student pass and swiped it across the scanner and the door opened, as they walked through the door Shuurajou saw the entire way and how the humans, yokai, and hanyo all sitting talking and hanging out together and not fighting he was so shocked he almost fainted.

"This is the main entry way and the lounge where there ten TVs, three pool tables and other games and there is a pool and a hot tub out back." InuYasha told Shuurajou as they entered and went to the left as they rounded the corner InuYasha pushed Shuurajou against the wall as a football went flying by them.

"Miroku watch where you are throwing that thing!" InuYasha yelled.

"Sorry and hi Shuurajou I am Miroku I am InuYasha's next door room neighbor and I hope we get to be roommates." Miroku said

"No, he is staying with me." InuYasha told Miroku.

"Dam" Miroku said.

"We need to go and talk to Sesshomaru. " InuYasha said

"Good luck I heard he is drunk off his ass I hate to see who he goes after tonight and it is also a full moon tonight." Miroku said "so there will be a full moon party."

"W-w-w-what did you just Miroku?" Shuurajou asked

"I said it is a full moon tonight why are so concerned, oh you become a human on a full moon tonight don't you" Miroku said.

"Yea I do." Replied shuurajou

"Let's go now Shuurajou" InuYasha said. "See you later Miroku."

"Ok." Miroku said.

"Will you be at the party InuYasha?"Asked Miroku.

"I don't know" replied Inuyasha.

"OK" replied Miroku. InuYasha and Shuurajou walked quickly to the DA'S room.

"Here we are the DA's room, ready Shuurajou just remember what Miroku said." InuYasha said.

"Yea I am ready." Shuurajou told him, "And what does he look like.

"You will find out." InuYasha said. InuYasha knocked on the door and as soon as he did the door swung open reviling a shirtless Sesshomaru.

"What do you want brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am here to talk about Shuurajou." The hanyo replied in a weak scared voice. InuYasha was always scared of his brother whenever he was drunk

"Who the fuck is Shuurajou?" Sesshomaru asked the scared hanyo.

"The new hanyo that is staying in my room with me." InuYasha told him "Miss Higurashi sent you a letter about him a few days ago." When Sesshomaru heard out InuYasha he told the two hanyo to come in to the room and made them sit while he went to find the letter the Kagome sent him. When he found the letter he returned and gave Shuurajou his key to the room and his student pass so he can get food and into the building.

"Thanks DA Sesshomaru." Shuurajou said.

"Whatever, just get out of my room now." Sesshomaru told them. "Wait Shuurajou I have a question for you."

"Yes what is it." Was his reply

"When do you lose your powers and become a human?" Sesshomaru asked him

"When the moon is full." Was his reply.

"Thanks that is all I need to know." And with that he shut his door and the two hanyo left and made their way to their room for the long night to begin.

* * *

**Hoped you this chapter please leave a comment.**

**Chapter 2 will be up by next week hopefully**


	2. The Fullmoon pt1

**like i said i the cahpter before all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi for the characters other than Shuurajou and Okibi.**

**Please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

InuYasha and Shuurajou made their way to their room after Sesshomaru shut the door on their face.

"Here we are our room. InuYasha said after he unlocked the door. When they finally got in the room and shut the door InuYasha helped Shuurajou unpack his things then Shuurajou let Okibi run around the room after a few minutes InuYasha was the first to speak.

"Shuurajou I want you to stay from Sesshomaru during the full moon. By the way I love your demon cat she is so cute she looks a lot like Kirara." InuYasha told him

"Ok but I need to run back there because I left my student pass there and he did not tell me the rules and who is Kirara." Shuurajou told InuYasha.

"NO you won't it is the full moon and he is drunk off is fucken ass and is horny as hell when he is drunk and she is Sango's demon cat you will see Kirara when you see Sango." InuYasha told him.

"I' m not changed yet and no one has ever messed with me when I am in human form before. I will be fine and ok." Replied Shuurajou and with that Shuurajou left InuYasha behind and shut the door but not before Okibi ran after her owner.

"Meow rorw." Okibi cried.

"Oh Okibi I didn't see you run out after me want up on my shoulder?" asked Shuurajou

"Meow meow meow "Replied a happy nekomata.

"Ok" Shuurajou said as he bent down and picked up his lifelong pet and made his way to Sesshomaru's room. When he finally to Sesshomaru's room he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Who the fuck is it and what the fuck do you want?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"It is Shuurajou I left my card here and you never told me the rules." He replied.

"Come In" said Sesshomaru. Shuurajou entered the room as soon as he did Sesshomaru handed him his card.

"Ok Shuurajou, here are the rules ONE IN THE COMMON ARE AFTER 10PM UNLESS YOU HAVE PERMISSION FROM ME OR IT IS THE FULL MOON PARTY. 2 NO LOUD MUSIC TO NOISE AFTER 11PM IN YOUR ROOM. 3 NO FEMALES ARE ALLOWED IN THE GUYS DORMS AT ALL. AND 4 DO NOT PISS ME OFF AT ALL OR ELSE." Sesshomaru told him.

"I see you have a nekomata."Sesshomaru said

"What is her name so I can have a record of her in my book that says she is your pet?"Asked Sesshomaru

"Her name is Okibi." Shuurajou told him. After Shuurajou told Sesshomaru the name of his nekomata Sesshomaru wrote down her name and gave Shuurajou a Collar for his pet.

"The collar is so you're pet to be with you at all times, since nekomata are pets that always find a way back to their owners

"Thanks for everything Lord Sesshomaru." Shuurajou told him. "Now if you'll be excusing me I have to get back to my room before the full moon."

"Ok but before you go can you help me with something?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Sure" Replied the hayno.

"I have to get these boxes to the garbage and I need the help of a strong person the help me and since you are a half dragon demon you should have half the strength of a dragon." Replied Sesshomaru.

"I have a question," Asked Shuurajou

"Yes, what is it." Replied Sesshomaru.

"Why didn't you ask InuYasha to help you instead?"Asked Shuurajou.

"Because he is not as strong as your look." Replied Sesshomaru "and Shuurajou don't call me Sesshomaru call me sessy or Lord Sesshomaru.

"Ok, I will call your Lord Sesshomaru" replied "How about Lord Sessy.

"Fuck I never would have thought about that, you are the only one that can call me one that can call me Lord Sessy." Replied Sesshomaru. "But you can also call me Lord Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru

"Lord Sessy I have to go because of the full moon, I will get the boxes out tomorrow." Shuurajou said. Before Shuurajou could even get the door he was grabbed by Sesshomaru and then he was tied down by some the rope the Yokai had hidden behind him and then forced on to the couch by the time Sesshomaru came back with his can of beer Shuurajou had become full human.

Sesshomaru sat down next to the tied up hayno and whispered "You look so sexy when you are human."

"Are you felling ok Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Shuurajou

"Yes I am and I am also ready to fuck the first person I see and that my pet is you." Replied the drunken half naked yokai.

"Can you at least the Okibi out of the room and head back to my room?" Asked Shuurajou

"Yea I will let her out." Sesshomaru opened the door and put the nekomata out in the hall and told her to go back to InuYasha room.

* * *

"Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow" cried Okibi outside InuYasha's door. Upon of hearing the cries of Okibi he ran to the door and opened it and when he saw that Okibi was alone he let the nekomata in and she ran and hoped up on Shuurajous bed and curled up in a ball. InuYasha waited for a ten more minutes for Shuurajou to come in and when he did not he ran over to the window and open the curtain to see the sun had gone down and that the full moon was out and bright.

"Son of a bitch."InuYasha cussed "That asshole got himself trapped in Sesshomaru's room." InuYasha ran out of his room and ran down the hall to Sesshomaru's room. When he got to the DA'S room he pounded on the door.

"Yes who is it?" Asked Sesshomaru

"InuYasha you fucking asshole let me in!" Screamed InuYasha

"NO I am busy." Replied Sesshomaru.

"Is Shuurajou in there with you?" Asked InuYasha.

"Yes I am and he has me tied up."Yelled Shuurajou.

"Tell him to go to the party and not to worry about you that you will be there soon "Whispered Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha go to the party don't worry about me I will be there soon I am just helping Lord Sesshomaru with moving some things around" Replied Shuurajou

"But I Thought he had you tied up?" InuYasha asked

"He does with work." Replied Shuurajou "Just go to the party I will be there then."

"Ok, what about your human form?" asked InuYasha

"Nothing to worry about he is fine you fucken mutt, just go to the party and have a good time." Replied Sesshomaru and with that InuYasha left and went to the party


End file.
